


Wakey Wakey

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical morning after patrol for Jason and Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey

Jason rolled over onto his stomach, forehead resting on his bandaged forearm. A groan escapes his lips as he shifts, trying to find a comfortable position in the bed. God, the covers were so damn thick. A foot beats them off his body, shoving it down.

“Hey!” Dick grumbled sleepily.

Oops. Guess he had shoved the blankets onto Dick.

Jason yawned, not bothering to open his eyes. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Dick turned onto his side so that he was facing his sleepy antihero. “I was already awake. Just taking in your nice jaw.”

A small smile fought its way to Jason’s lips, teal eyes blurring awake. “Mmhmm. Yeah, I’m sure that’s not all you were admiring.”

A blush flushed over Dick’s cheeks. Jason grinned wider. “Guilty.”

“It’s not my fault you have a six pack and wear no shirt around the apartment at all.”

“So you like me shirtless?”

He blushed further. “I- um. Ah.” Dick was fumbling to be suave and smooth, but all that always went out the window whenever he was around Jason. He finally admitted it. “Yes.”

“That’s what I thought.” The younger man was very much awake now, and propped himself onto his elbows, wincing as it tugged at his ribs. Dick saw the wince easily, a frown tugging his lips.

“Jay, did you patch yourself up?”

“Uh…” Jason had come home from patrol late last night, having gotten caught up in some stupid robbery. When he came home, Dick was already in bed and fast asleep and all he wanted to do was collapse by him. So Jason did, completely forgetting about the gash in his side that was now very sore and open.

Dick sighed, shaking his head. “Jay, you gotta take better care of yourself.” Without another word, Dick’s nurturing and caring side took over and he disappeared into the bathroom. Jason knew what was coming, so he just sat up and leaned against the headboard as Dick came back with a medical kit. The acrobat folded himself neatly besides Jason, forcing one of Jason’s muscled arms away from his injured side.

“It’s nothing.” Grumbled Jason. There was a sudden, sharp pang where the deep cut was. “Ow!” Jason leaned away from Dick. “What the hell was that for?”

Dick wet a cloth with hydrogen peroxide, raising an eyebrow as if to say, ‘You really gotta ask?’ “If there wasn’t a gash that needed a whole lot of Neosporin, then you wouldn’t have even felt my tickle.”

“It’s just as stupid cut.” The peroxide found its way to Jason’s side, causing his flesh to sizzle with disinfection and make his teeth grit together.

“Tell me that when it gets infected.” Dick pressed some more peroxide onto the cut before deeming it clean.

“It’s fine, Dick. I’ve had worse.” A lot worse. Way worse. What was a cut to a guy who came back from the dead? Not much.

“I know. But still.” Pinching the skin together, Dick added an army of butterfly bandages to Jason’s side before slapping a jumbo, square band aid over them.

Sighing once more, but finding that smile that Dick always made Jason’s lips curl up into, Jason kissed Dick’s cheek. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Hmph. That was a sucky kiss, Jay. French everything is better.”

French kiss. Alright then. Jason could deliver that.

His lips melded with Dick’s, and he didn’t feel like he was melting like others described how it was to kiss the one they loved. He wasn’t a stick of butter heated in the microwave. Instead, he felt like he was soaring, rising into clouds with Dick high enough to make his head spin and everything look small in comparison. It felt like flying, and it felt like the fall would never come…


End file.
